halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eled 'Nadatee
Eled 'Nadatee was the former Field Marshal soldier for the Blades of Destruction. He was the first and last Field Marshal to serve the Blades of Destruction, and continued to be widely known by his title in the closing months of the Clan War. Eled commanded numerous fleets during his service in the Blades of Destruction, he is most notably as the commander of his own ships, the Ace Destroyers, which mounted a successful invasion of the human colony Reach and also providing as a great defence during the Clan War. After the Clan War he returned to Sanghelios where he joined the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, who at this time was attempting to unite the feudal states across their homeworld to form a coalition government. Despite the Arbiters efforts, he met a resistance from many of his own people as they felt that his ideals and beliefs went against the traditional values of the Sangheili. Thus starting the beginning of the Sangheili Civil War, which once again seen Eled 'Nadatee battle against his kind. Early Life There is no information on Eled 'Nadatee's early life. Personality Eled 'Nadatee, like most Sangheili, held an obsession with honor for most of his life. However, he was more flexible than his peers when it came to the tactics that he used, and in particular showed a keen interest in humanity and their weapons even before the Fall of Reach. His personality changed greatly during the Fall of Reach and after the Clan War. During these two battles he was hateful of his own race and that of the humans, as he knew that each and every single one of them were to blame for the outbreak of war. Thus leading to random violent outbursts during the final days of the Clan War. After the Clan War he became more open-minded and accepting of the humans, his former enemies. One person who witnessed his acceptance of the humans was SPARTAN ACE-116, a soldier for the UNSC who would later go on to being one of Eled's friends. Eventually after time Eled 'Nadatee joined an alliance with SPARTAN ACE and his UNSC fleets (forming his allegiance to Ace). Eventually after time Eled started to trust SPARTAN ACE and the UNSC, and told SPARTAN ACE what he did during the Fall of Reach and the Clan War. This made SPARTAN ACE respect and trust Eled more. Together, SPARTAN ACE and Eled 'Nadatee achieved impossible feats during the time they knew each other. During the last few years Eled 'Nadatee spent alive he was participating in his final battle, the Fall of Ace. This battle seen him against the Halo universe's most deadliest forces/fleets/clans just to protect The Ark for multiple years, this caused his body to finally grow old and weak. At the cusp of dying of old age, he still managed to defend The Ark from building its final weapon before dying. Life as a Soldier At some point in the year of 2539, Eled 'Nadatee began fighting for a fleet called the Crusading Spirit Fleet. Soon after he left this allegiance and joined a new one, the Blades of Destruction. Eled started from the bottom of the ranks just like any other infantry soldier in the fleet. Eventually after listening to orders and executing them he ranked up to the rank of Major, which was a more experience Minor. By the year 2543 Eled was the rank of Ultra, which was a low ranked leader, This meant that Eled could command small teams of infantry soldiers on the battlefield. He gained the most experience of commanding as an Ultra during his first ever major battle that he participated in, the battle on Exxilon. Exxilon was an ancient planet which was inhabited by large rebel army of Sangheili who left their homeworld many years prior to this battle. Eled 'Nadatee was one of the first soldiers to step foot on this planet during the invasion, he was also one of the last to leave. During this battle he made few mistakes, but the mistakes that were made led to the deaths of many of his soldiers. For this he was demoted to the rank of Officer and lost the privilege of commanding soldiers until he proved again to his Imperial Admiral, Erbr 'Adulee, that he could command effectively and efficiently on the battlefield without such terrible loss of soldiers. The Blades of Destruction managed to win this battle even with Eled's mistakes. Years after the battle on Exxilon, the Blades of Destruction were called to Reach, which was one of the largest engagements in the Human-Covenant War. Eled 'Nadatee by this time was the rank of General and commanded many infantry solider during the ground invasion of the planet. It was most challenging for him during this battle as it was the first time he had come across so many Spartan soldiers at once. It was said that Eled had to fend off a team of Spartans with little more than a handful of Minor soldiers, and with his cunning commanding abilities kept the Spartans back with no casualties to his Minor soldiers. After his Imperial Admiral heard of this he promoted Eled to the rank of Zealot (Zealot is the highest military rank a Sangheili can achieve with the exception of the Arbiter, Councilor, and Imperial Admiral.). This meant that Eled 'Nadatee would be given duties that other soldiers of lower ranks would not be given and that he would have to accomplish these duties. By the time the Fall of Reach concluded, Eled finally reached the rank of Field Marshal, which is one of the highest Sangheili ranks within the Covenant army and is a member of the Zealot-class. This rank was only given to Eled as it was decided by the Blades of Destructions higher-ups (Imperial Admiral, Supreme Commanders, etc.) as he was supreme in every encounter with the humans on and off the planet, making him perfect for anything that his leaders needed him to do, or be. Eled 'Nadatee stayed with the rank of Field Marshal right up until the very end of the Clan War in the year 2553. After the First and Last Clan War he dropped the rank of Field Marshal as his allegiance with the Blades of Destruction was no more. From that point on he stepped back from the higher-up ranks and stayed as standard Sangheili infantry. He still is known to this day as "Field Marshal Ace 'Nadatee". Battle of the Ark and Sangheili Civil War During these two conflicts, Eled 'Nadatee fought with the Arbiter and his fleet. During the battle of the Ark, Eled aided the Arbiter and the Master Chief during the assault on the Ark's Citadel - where Truth planned to remotely activate the rings. Eled assisted by helping take out one of the shield generators to lower the barrier around Truth and the Citadel. This assault on the Citadel worked and led to the death of Truth by the hands of the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. After this battle Eled then entered another battle, one on his home planet. The Sangheili Civil War was a major conflict fought between the forces loyal to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the Servants of the Abiding Truth on Sanghelios. It is unknown even to this day which part Eled 'Nadatee played during this war. Battle of Ealen IV On March 5th, 2558, a joint UNSC-Sangheili fleet arrived over Ealen IV. This was because Admiral Hood, Captain Lasky and Thel 'Vadam were trying to negotiate peace between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. Eled, who was commander of a Sangheili Ranger squad that were to protect Thel 'Vadam and the other diplomats during this time. During the peace talks, a strike team of Covenant Remnant soldiers infiltrated the hall, killing some Sangheili troops. This attack from the Covenant Remnants failed as Commander Palmer arrived at the council chamber just in time to save the diplomats from the first wave of enemies. Once Eled and his team got word of an attack, his team rendezvoused with everyone in the council chamber. They stayed there until UNSC Fireteam Jackknife arrived and escorted the diplomats to safety. His team then got information that a massive army of Covenant Remnants were trying to break into the building so they then joined with UNSC Fireteam Bailey - Which his future friend SPARTAN ACE-116 was apart of - and help them clear a path out through the enemy forces. Before they could reach the diplomats escape shuttle, it was bombarded with banshee fire and was destroyed. After this they decided to head for a redoubt not far from their location to find another means of escape. Eled 'Nadatee and his team then split from everyone to try and find a Covenant Remnant phantom ship they could hijack, in case all else failed. After climbing a towering a nearby structure they managed luckily enough to grab a docked Covenant Remnant phantom ship that was deploying more enemies. When Fireteam Bailey discovered an old Covenant lug that could be used as transport for their escape, they found out it was too small to carry everyone. Fireteam Bailey's commander Paul DeMarco decided that his team would stay behind and use an old AA cannon to defend them all while they escaped. Once the diplomats escaped and made it back to the UNSC Infinity the AA cannon that UNSC Fireteam Bailey occupied was destroyed, killing the whole team except one, SPARTAN ACE-116. This Spartan was blown off the side of the gun as he tried to escape moments before. And before the Covenant Remnants could surround and kill him, Eled' Nadatee's and his Ranger squad arrived to save him by bombarding the Remnants and quickly retrieving ACE-116. After doing this they quickly retreated before they could be shot down, this was challenging as everything in the surrounding area was firing upon the phantom ship as they tried to leave the planet. Even with the odds not in their favour, they survived without any serious damage to the ship. Once they were safe, Eled ordered the pilot to take them to Thel 'Vadam's ship as they did not know the location of the UNSC Infinity. After arriving at Thel's ship, SPARTAN ACE-116 was treated for the injuries he acquired when the AA cannon was destroyed. When he was in good shape he was returned to the UNSC Infinity after they re-made contact with them. Fall of Ace Category:Sangheili